


Two weeks later, it happened again

by BoneChewer



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work, The Mysteries of Harris Burdick - Chris Van Allsburg
Genre: Based Off a Writing Promt, Dudes name is Barry, Giant Spiders, He's destined to die, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original work - Freeform, Spiders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneChewer/pseuds/BoneChewer
Summary: While that clicking was very disturbing, and Barry was understandably unsettled, it was nothing compared to the sound it had made when he crushed it two weeks ago.There hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that it had been dead. Nothing normal makes that sickening exoskeleton crunch and lives to see another day.
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773157
Kudos: 3





	Two weeks later, it happened again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing that I wrote based off a picture prompt in "The Mysteries of Harris Burdick" If I can get the picture to work, it's this one.  
> 

Two weeks later, it happened again. 

Barry found himself standing, blood pumping, hands shaking, chair raised high over his head ready to slam it down on the  _ thing  _ under the rug. This had happened only once before, two weeks prior. He had hoped it was the last time. He was wrong. 

The lump under the rug wasn’t big, maybe the size of one those jello molds from the 50s. But instead of a jello-esque squish, it made a noise resembling mandibles opening and closing, or the legs of a far-too-large insect moving. The kind of clicking that sends shivers up your spine. The kind of clicking that fills you with an unmistakable sense of dread. The kind of clicking Barry was hearing right now. 

While that clicking  _ was  _ very disturbing, and Barry was understandably unsettled, it was nothing compared to the sound it had made when he crushed it two weeks ago. There hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that it had been dead. Nothing normal makes that sickening exoskeleton crunch and lives to see another day. He had even scraped its unrecognizable body off the bottom of the rug (he had hit it several times). So why now, was it under the rug again? Had it come back to life? Reassembled its chitinous body? Or was there more than one? Were there more of them crawling in his walls, and scuttling across the floors as he slept?

He wasn’t sure which option was worse. 

The _ thing _ edged closer to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. He brandished his chair with a newfound determination, the square legs digging into his clammy, white-knuckled fists. He steeled himself, gritting his teeth, breath quickening, hands shaking. He raised the chair higher. Inhaled. Let out a scream that tore at his vocal cords, and brought the chair down with a sharp crunch and a jello-esque squelch. 

From behind him he heard a skittering and a clicking, joined by another, and another, and another, and another, and another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that original work doesn't get read as much on here. It's chill, we're all simps for our fandoms. 
> 
> I was organizing my Google Drive today, found this beauty, and thought it would be worth posting. 
> 
> If you wanna leave feedback, feel free. 
> 
> And hey, if you're reading this, you're pretty cool. 
> 
> -J  
> (aka Gucci Eyebags)


End file.
